Bridge Over Troubled Water
Bridge Over Troubled Water '''autorstwa duetu ''Simon&Garfunkel ''pojawia się w Grilled Cheesus, trzecim odcinku drugiego sezonu. Jest śpiewana przez Mercedes a w tle słyszymy chór kościelny. Mercedes przyprowadza swojego przejaciela Kurt'a do kościoła, by podnieść go na duchu, po tym jakjego ojciec trafił do szpitala. Na począrku Kurt'owi nie podoba się pomysł jego religijnej koleżanki, lecz na koniec świetie bawi się podczas występu. Tekst piosenki: '''Chór (Mercedes): Oh troubled water, give it up Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be Yeah, yeah (Yeah) Still water why be (Why be) Yes it do, yeah Mercedes: When you're down and out When you're in the street When evening falls so hard I will comfort Mercedes z chórem: I'll take your part Yeah, whoa, when darkness comes And there's no one Mercedes: No one you love around Just like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down Mercedes z chórem: Like a bridge over troubled water Mercedes: I will lay me down, yeah yeah, ooh Come on Sail on Silver Girl Sail on by Your time has come to shine And all your dreams are on their way Mercedes z chórem: See how they shine If you ever need a friend (Chór: Need a friend ) Look around, look around I'm sailing right behind Like a bridge over troubled water Mercedes: I'll be there to lay me down Mercedes z chórem: Like a bridge over troubled water Mercedes: I will lay me down Chór (Mercedes): Oh troubled water (Yeah, yeah) give it up (Give it up, yeah) Why don't cha, why don't cha let it be (Let it be, yeah, yeah, let it be) Still water why be (Still water why be) Yes it do (Yes it do) Mercedes z chórem: Ohhhhh, yeah, yeah Chór (Mercedes): Oh troubled water (Oh troubled water) give it up (Give it up, yeah) Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be (Let it, let it, let it, let it, let it, let it, let it be) Still water why be, yes it do (Yeah) Mercedes z chórem: Ohhhhh, yeah... Chór (Mercedes): Oh troubled (Troubled) water (Ohhhhh, yeah...) give it up Why don't cha, why don't cha, (So let it be, I still at free troubled water) let it be, yeah let it be Still water why be (Yeah, yeah) yes it do (Yes baby) Mercedes z chórem: Oh troubled water... Ciekawostki: *Jest to druga z czterem piosenek w których śpiewa chór kościelny. Pierwszą jest Like a Prayer, ''trzecią ''Stereo Hearts '', a czwartą ''I Want to Know What Love Is. *Jest to pierwszy raz kiedy Mercedes śpiewa dwa razy jednym odcinku. W tym zaśpiewała także I Look to You. Drugi raz taka sytuacja wydarzyła się w odcinku ''Bash. '' Galeria: Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif 54804 320.jpg Bridge.jpg BridgeOverTroubledWater.jpg Bridgemain.png 556613 1286656090013 full.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Grilled Cheesus